<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Remnant of the Past by clankfandom100</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28300917">A Remnant of the Past</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/clankfandom100/pseuds/clankfandom100'>clankfandom100</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Puyo Puyo (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Emotional Hurt, Gen, Idk what to tag this as, Non-Binary Tee, Parent Death, Parent Headcanons, Past Character Death, enjoy ig, why do i do this to tee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:21:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>865</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28300917</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/clankfandom100/pseuds/clankfandom100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Tetris King received shocking news in the form of a letter.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Remnant of the Past</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was another day at the Starship Tetra and luckily for Tee? There wasn't anything abnormal to report but regardless it felt like their job to do a captain's report every single time they're awake or at some point during the day. When it comes to being the captain of such a huge ship like the Tetra then it didn't take very long to get used to it.</p><p>But...there was something on Tee's mind. It kept bothering them no matter what and it was a personal thing. They never bothered to tell their crewmates and friends about it. </p><p>At least, they were alone at the moment. O left not too long ago, Tee told him to check on the others. </p><p>The Tetris King made their way towards their room as they entered it and closed the door in front of them.</p><p>Tee made their way towards the desk table and picked up the envelope as they took a few minutes to look at it.</p><p>"...I..had this envelope for this very long and I haven't even bothered to open it."</p><p>Ah, yes. This envelope was Tee's prized possession and they don't even know why they treasure it.</p><p>They just know it was important and it was finally time to open it.</p><p>"Alright, here goes..."</p><p>Without any hesitation, Tee began to open up the envelope only to reveal a letter.</p><p>"Huh? A letter? Who's...it from? Do I really wanna...know?"</p><p>They could just put the letter back into the envelope and the truth will be unrevealed. But no, Tee can handle it. They're prepared for whatever comes to them.</p><p>"Dear Tee." is what the letter started off with and that handwriting? It looked...very very familiar.</p><p>"Goodness, it feels like yesterday when you're only a little kid and that I gave you this containing his letter and told you to not open it till you become older."</p><p>No, no, no. It couldn't be. How...? This handwriting is bringing back memories.</p><p>"Regardless, my dear child. By the time you're reading this, it means I'm no longer in this world and I wrote this just before my heartbreak. Remember when you sometimes ask me about your father and I would try to change the topic in order to not make things worse for us? Well, the truth is...your father died when you were very young due to getting lost out of space."</p><p>Is....this why Tee didn't recall much of their father? Is it because of the sudden death? It's starting to make so much sense in their eyes and they weren't even finish reading the letter.</p><p>"Of course, I was heart broken about the accident. Tee, my son. You must understand that I refused to talk about it with you due to my mental health. Apologizes if you thought I was hiding the truth from you, you were too young to understand.."</p><p>...........</p><p>Oh, god. They tried to remain their cool. Tee wasn't sure if they could read it all but regardless they resumed reading it out loud.</p><p>"I raised you all alone despite of your father being absent for the majority of your life. I loved you tons Tee. I remember you were proud of being a prodigy at Tetris. I remember when you cried after you came after a rough day at school and I would always reassure you that you're not a failure."</p><p>Tee is slowly remembering all of this, these hazy memories of their childhood was coming back to them all of a sudden.</p><p>".....I remembered when you told your mother that you wanted to be a captain of a spaceship when you become older and I'm assuming you fulfilled your goal if you're reading this letter years later."</p><p>Their....mother? Did she wrote this for her child? Oh gosh, this letter was too much for Tee, they feel like that their heartstrings are being pulled.</p><p>Tee remembers their childhood dream and it was being a captain of a spaceship. Pretty ironic considering their current position right now.</p><p>"Anyways, enough of my rambling. I'm so sorry about not being here by your side right now. I know it might've been tough to figure out that your mother is no longer here but I know you're strong. Tee you're my only child and I believe that you found people who truly cares about you. I believe you met some excellent people during your adventures and I'm proud of you, son. Please remember that I love you no matter what and I'm always watching you."</p><p>- Sincerely, your mother.</p><p>"....I....mom."</p><p>If Tee figured out earlier that their mother was dead then the inner child within them would be in tears because they lost their parents.</p><p>All they could do? Mourn quietly and embrace the news. </p><p>"I...remember having a mother but I'm...so sorry for forgetting what you looked like and what you sounded like but I remember everything now. You made sure I had a good childhood and I appreciate that, truly."</p><p>There was a hint of tears streaming from their eyes.</p><p>Honestly? It's better for Tee in the long run when it comes to letting their feelings out. </p><p>"....I love you."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>so i did this for a solo for my rp account that i decided to post this on here as well</p><p>i wish we knew about tee's backstory other than what the game told us about the tetra crew </p><p>guess i had to improvise with headcanons</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>